


all it is is eight letters

by peterplusmj



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplusmj/pseuds/peterplusmj
Summary: "𝒊𝒇 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚?"in which gilbert gets the letter anne wrote to him and 𝘩𝘢𝘴 to go after her.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose
Comments: 29
Kudos: 445





	1. running after you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mai ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mai+%E2%99%A1).

Anne’s hands shook as she hastily scribbled down her letter to Gilbert, well, she supposed it would be better classified as a note since it was so short and simple. It was terrifying enough to show up on his doorstep, heart on her sleeve, ready to share her deepest feelings and risk being wrong and ruining everything. She’d been utterly crushed when she’d found out he was gone,  _ gone to Charlottetown? _ She could only hope that wasn’t it. 

She tried to convince herself that he was out working on the new schoolhouse along with the other boys, she suddenly found it dreadful to only rely on hope. It was much too unstable and breakable for her taste, even so, she held onto that hope tighter than she’d ever held anything before.

The note seemed awfully too plain, and the simplicity of her ‘ _ I love you’  _ didn’t even begin to touch the surface of what she felt she needed to express, but she couldn’t even think straight much less write  _ legibly _ much more than what she had. She added the p.s. about the pen in a way to protect herself, in case she was wrong, in case she had somehow misread the situation, it was a  _ joke _ so to say, not a very good one but something lighthearted to take the edge off in case he didn’t feel the same. 

Truthfully, she didn’t know what she would do if he didn’t feel the same. She was beginning to understand that perhaps a tragical romance wasn’t something to be sought over, and that unrequited love was something that should stay in storybooks and not cross over into her reality. 

She bid Bash’s mother farewell and practically ran from the Blythe-Lacroix homestead, wondering, only for a moment where Bash was. Surely he would have known if Gilbert had gone to propose, but she didn’t see him and chose to return to Green Gables instead of looking She feared that if she stayed in Gilbert’s home any longer she would be cursed or earn some sort of bad luck because of her imposition. 

Unbenounced to her, Gilbert had in fact,  _ not _ gone to Charlottetown… yet. He was helping rebuild the schoolhouse, not that he’d be using it anymore. Queens would be a whole new- he stopped himself,  _ not Queens, the Sourbone.  _ The Sourbone would be a whole new place, a whole new community. But somehow Paris didn’t seem appealing whatsoever, he glanced over at the signs from the rally of earlier that week. They had been thrown into the grass, he vaguely registered Moody saying something to him but his focus was elsewhere. 

As he picked up the wooden board and studied it with a small smile, his thoughts were full of Anne, the way she so fearlessly stood up for what she believed in, she was never afraid of speaking her mind and voicing her opinions. He couldn’t help but compare that fact to how Winifred rarely spoke of anything outside the realms of the weather and the latest sermon at church. W _ hat was Winifred passionate about? Was she even passionate about anything? Would she even want to discuss her desires or was that too improper?  _ He was still staring at the board when he heard Moody call out to him, breaking his trance.

“Are you ready to plate your trough?” Gilbert's smile faded as he turned to face his classmate, he knew what Moody was implying, it was obvious he was talking about Winifred. “Take the plunge, get hitched?”

“I know what you meant, Moody,” Gilbert cut him off before he could say any more, in truth Gilbert was  _ far  _ from ready, he still felt much too young to be worrying about engagements, but he couldn’t risk his future,  _ could he?  _ Would it be worth losing what he loved for something that he  _ wanted?  _

Still, Moody continued, “You’ve chosen a wife haven’t you?” Gilbert swallowed at his bluntness, the way he put it, it sounded as if marriage was similar to purchasing cattle.

“It doesn’t quite work like that,” he trailed off, tightening his grip on the board.

“It must be daunting,” Moody elaborated, “you’re determining the course of your  _ entire life, _ ” Gilbert was beginning to feel ill the more Moody spoke and suddenly wanted to be as far away from the conversation as possible.

“I’m aware,” Gilbert breathed out, letting his shoulders fall, because Moody was right, despite his lack of sensitivity. Gilbert’s future was being forged with every decision he made, one wrong move and it could possibly ruin his life.

“How long will you stay in Charlottetown after you’re married?” Moody pressed and Gilbert watched as Billy walked up from behind him, he immediately tensed, Billy always brought negativity and Gilbert was  _ not _ in the mood. As soon as Billy mentioned how he’d  _ snagged himself a Charlottetown girl  _ Gilbert dropped the board and turned, walking away, he feared that if Billy continued Gilbert would end up punching him again.

He walked for awhile, finding himself at Anne’s old story club, Anne had shown him it when they’d retrieved the boards for the protest, she’d been so very melancholy when speaking of it and he wondered what had happened to it and how it had been destroyed. At the time he’d been too scared to ask her, and now… now Anne probably didn’t even  _ want _ to talk to him. 

He spotted a small white shell amongst the pile of broken wood, he immediately knew that it had been Anne who’d brought it there, she loved mementos and this would have reminded her of the beach. He imagined asking her about it, how her face would light up and how she would excitedly share her story of finding it which would most likely be exaggerated to the point of fabrication due to her extensive imagination, but he wouldn’t mind.

He put the shell in his pocket and began to walk slowly back home, his mind was running a mile a minute,  _ was there any chance _ \- no, Anne had been very clearly against the topic of a relationship when he’d mentioned it, he couldn’t force her to love him no matter how much he wanted it. Winifred was his future, he needed to move past Anne. Even sol… he didn’t take the shell out of his pocket.

As he approached his home he heard yelling, he paused, listening as the sound faded into another room before quietly stepping inside, moving to grab some food. He glanced down and noticed a folded paper on the ground, he frowned moving to pick it up. He was even more confused as he noticed that it was addressed to him.  _ Why had it been on the floor? More importantly, who was it from? _

The yelling between Bash and his mother increased in volume and Gilbert hastily put the note in his pocket, grabbing the plate of food and going back outside and around to the other entrance to the house, he couldn’t think of anything but the letter, even though it was just a paper it felt heavy in his pocket.  _ Could it be from Winifred? Who else would be writing him?  _

His heart dared to hope that it might be Anne, he wanted to pull out the letter and study the handwriting to see if it matched all the old letters he and Anne had exchanged while he was overseas, but he was getting ahead of himself. All he had to do was open the letter and he would know who it was from and why they were writing, but as he sat down with the note in hand, a flash of fear hit him. Whomever it was from, it could change  _ everything _ , letters seemed so personal, so  _ romantic.  _ He wondered, only for a second it he should throw it away.

Deciding against that rash choice, he carefully unfolded the paper, and glanced at the handwriting, it was one he recognized, and he didn’t forget the fact that he’d never even written Winifred. He began to read, ‘ _ dear Gilbert,’  _ he swallowed touching the outline of the shell that was still in his pocket, ‘ _ I’m sorry I was confused before I’m not anymore.’  _ Confused? Was she referring to the night at the fire? Had he misread her response? A spark of hope lit in his chest making his heart beat faster.

He glanced down at the three next words and felt everything slow to a stop. It was as if he was frozen in place, _ those three words _ , words that had been whispers in his mind since the very first day he’d met Anne Shirley Cuthbert, three words that seemed to follow her everywhere. Three words that echoed in his mind at the dance practice and then again when he’d seen her dancing after the Queen’s entrance exams. Three words that were so simple yet so profound, beautiful when strung together in just the right way. Three words that changed everything. He reread them, ‘ _ I love you.’  _ Was he dreaming? Had Anne really written those words to him- no-  _ for  _ him? He skipped to the end, just to be certain, and sure enough her name was signed at the bottom.

_ She loved him?  _ It seemed like something out of fiction, something that just had to be too good to be true. But it  _ was  _ true, the words didn’t disappear as he read them over and over again. He could have read them forever, but he forced himself to finish her note,  _ ‘p.s. May I please have my pen back?’  _ He smiled at that, of course she would be worried about her pen. He’d left it on his desk as soon as he’d realized he’d taken it, well, actually first he used it to take his own exams in Charlottetown, he used it as a good luck charm. He stood suddenly, clutching onto the letter like a lifeline, he picked up the pen and put it into his pocket alongside the shell.

He needed to see her, talk to her as soon as possible and tell her that he felt the same,  _ when had she written the note? _ Surely it had to have been recently,  _ had it been that day while he’d been out?  _ He suddenly wished he’d stayed home so they could have talked in person.

He bounded down the stairs no longer worrying about being quiet, he was still clutching Anne’s letter and he doubted he would ever be able to let it go.

“Blythe!” Bash called out in surprise as Gilbert ran past him, “Where are you running off to in such a hurry?” 

“Out!” Gilbert called, too invested in where he was headed to give any further explanation, he ran towards Green Gables, deciding that taking the horse would be too much of a hassle. Besides, with the amount of adrenaline coursing through him, he felt as though he could run forever.

He was out of breath by the time he reached the Cuthbert farm but he wasted no time knocking on their front door. No one answered for a few moments and he began to pace back and forth, the door finally swung open revealing a confused and tired-looking Marilla.

“Gilbert? Heavens, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?” Marilla questioned, beckoning him to come inside.

He nodded, still panting as he followed her to their dining table, he glanced around but Anne was nowhere in sight. “Everything is fine, thank you for asking,” he paused, “actually… I’m here to see Anne? Is she already in bed? I can come back tomorrow…” he began to get up but he noticed that there were tears in Marilla’s eyes.

“Anne isn’t here, I’m sorry,” her voice sounded choked and he wondered what he’d said to upset her.

“I’m sorry, have I misspoken?” he didn’t know what to do or how to comfort her.

“No, no,” Marilla patted his shoulder, “Anne and Matthew have gone with the indians,” Gilbert sat up straighter at her words, “it seems that their daughter is in trouble and they’ve gone to fetch her.” 

Worry clouded his mind as he thought about the young girl he’d seen with the man who’d made him his hockey stick. Anne was friends with her if he remembered correctly,  _ what had happened to her? _

“I can go” Gilbert voiced firmly, “In fact, I  _ will  _ go, The natives have been kind to me, it is only fair that I help,” it was the truth, though underneath it, he desperately needed to talk to Anne and was willing to travel whatever distance needed to speak with her.

“It’s dangerous Gilbert,” Marilla exclaimed, “You mustn't go, Matthew said they’d be back in two days time, that isn’t too long is it?” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

“I _ need _ to Ms. Cuthbert,” she didn’t try to argue which led him to believe that she truly was very worried, “is there any messages you’d like me to bring to them? I’ll travel by horse tonight and catch the last train, I’ll most likely meet up with them by morning.”

Marilla nodded, “just help them, and bring them back please.” 

“I will,” he said taking a deep breath and heading for the door.

“Oh and Gilbert?” he paused, turning back to face her, “if you truly love her,  _ don’t let her go _ .” He stood frozen for a moment, he knew that she was referring to Anne, how Marilla knew that he loved her, he wasn’t aware. He couldn’t find the words to reply so he simply nodded and walked out into the night.


	2. forever

Gilbert travelled all night and into the morning but he forced himself to keep moving despite his overwhelming exhaustion. Anne’s letter was in his pocket along with her pen and the shell, every time he needed a little extra motivation he’d take out the objects and study them, or just hold them, thinking about Anne. 

He didn’t meet them on the road so he figured they had already reached the residential school. He left his horse with a kind man who gave him directions to the school.

He walked fiddling with the shell, his mind was moving a mile a minute and he still had no idea what he would say to Anne.  _ Surely she would know why he came? _ She  _ was  _ the one who had left the letter after all. Was he just supposed to say ‘ _ hey Anne, I love you too?  _ No- no that was  _ much _ too simple and even if he wanted to, he doubted he could even get it out he was so nervous. Anne always made him nervous and that made him speak unclearly, that’s what had happened at the campfire.

As he approached the school he heard shouting and his stomach dropped as he broke into a run,  _ if something happened to her- _

He ran up just as a man pointed a  _ gun  _ at Anne, “ _ HEY! _ ” he yelled, red hot anger burning through him, he stepped in front of a very shocked Anne and held his hands out, “there’s no need for violence, please,  _ what  _ is going on here?” 

“This is none of your business, son” came the man’s gruff reply.

“Gilbert?” Anne sounded breathless and confused but he didn’t dare move, the fear was just catching up with him as he registered that the man’s gun was pointed  _ directly _ at his chest, but he stood his ground.

Matthew suddenly stepped in front of both Anne and Gilbert with a grunt and pushed the gun down, “let their child  _ go,  _ I wasn’t kidding about the authorities!” Gilbert had never heard Matthew so angry or speak so much, he was impressed.

Suddenly a nun ran from the building, holding her hands up, “Everyone! Everyone  _ please _ , calm down. You misunderstand me, let me explain.” The men lowered their guns at her signal and she continued, “I do not have the authorization to release  _ any  _ children. You need to discuss this with Father Beck, unfortunately he is away for a fortnight. So,  _ please,  _ come back at a later date and take the matter up with him.”

Gilbert frowned, something about her words seemed off but no one else seemed to catch it. He watched as as Ka’kwet’s parents seemed to relax.  _ It couldn’t be that simple could it?  _ He had a feeling that there was something else going on.

After a moment the nun and the men walked away and the group came together, Gilbert stood slightly back, he wasn’t sure if he was welcome, Matthew began, “I can bring you back here in two weeks. When the priest has returned.”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Anne interjected, her voice shook with passion, “we  _ will  _ be heard, you’ll see, we’ll get her back.”   
  


“We’re not leaving without our child,” Ka’Kwet’s father responded, he sounded calmer than Gilbert would have expected, “we will camp here.”

Anne nodded firmly, “fine by me,” she took a shaky breath, “our presence here will speak volumes.”  _ Did she intend to stay?  _ Clearly the answer was yes since she walked purposefully back to the cart as Matthew called out her name in concern.

“No, w-we can’t stay,” Gilbert hated that he had to agree with Matthew, it was an important time for their farms, Marilla definitely couldn’t do all the work alone, “it’s harvest time! Marilla will be sick with worry.”

“We can send Marilla a telegram and I’m  _ sure  _ the crop can hold for a  _ fortnight.  _ This is too important. _ ”  _ Her voice was filled with emotion and Gilbert tensed, he doubted Matthew would be able to convince her to leave. Matthew tried in vain but it only drove Anne into a fury, “So  _ go  _ then, if you don’t  _ care.” _

“Of course, of course I care.” Matthew seemed sorrowful.

“I am not  _ abandoning  _ them in their time of need, I am  _ staying.”  _ She cried out, she looked at Gilbert daring him to challenge her but he didn’t know what to say.

“We are very grateful for all you’ve done.” Ka’Kwet’s father spoke up, his voice soothing, “We will handle it from here, just like your father said, it was a misunderstanding. The nun said so too, this will all be solved when the priest arrives. You can go now, thanks.” Gilbert watched as Anne visibly grew upset as he spoke, tears filling her eyes.

“We can’t just go,  _ we can’t just go.  _ I’m not leaving, I can’t,  _ I can’t.”  _ Her voice was cracking and Gilbert moved forward to help comfort her but Ka’Kwet’s mother stepped in front of him. She comforted Anne with words Gilbert didn’t understand and embraced her, calming her down. It was beautiful really, Gilbert couldn’t understand how anyone could hate the Natives, much less want to do them harm.

They said their goodbyes and watched as the Natives moved away to make camp, he admired their determination and hoped that his intuition about the nun and the men with the guns had been wrong.

Anne was still upset as they loaded up the wagon to head back to Avonlea, Gilbert wanted to comfort her but he didn’t know what to say or do that could even compete with Ka’Kwet’s mother. Mentioning her note now felt irrelevant and even  _ disrespectful _ compared to everything going on. 

“Anne I-” he began as Matthew got the cart turned around.

“ _ What  _ are you even  _ doing _ here?” she cried out angrily turning to face him. He knew that she was just lashing out at him because she was upset but he still felt a pang in his heart.

“I just wanted to help,” he paused, she didn’t look convinced, “And well,” he paused, taking a shaky breath, “I uh-” he let his fingers close around the note in his pocket, but hesitated and changed his mind and instead pulled out the pen. “I forgot to give you this back,” he forced a laugh, trying in vain to lighten the mood.

Anne’s face faded from anger to confusion and then to annoyance, “my  _ pen?  _ You came all this way to give me my  _ pen  _ back?” her voice started to grow angry again, “That is the most  _ senseless  _ thing I’ve ever heard. How does a  _ pen  _ mean more to you than the  _ lives  _ of innocent Native children?!” She climbed into the cart next to Matthew throwing Gilbert a look of disgust, “I can’t believe I ever-” she stopped herself, “nevermind, you must’ve ridden a horse to get here?” he nodded, shocked at the way the conversation had turned, it was never his intention to overlook the Natives, he truly wanted to help but he’d arrived too late. He felt awful for even mentioning the pen. This had all been a huge mistake. “See you.” She said shortly as the cart began to move away from him, he stared after her, mouth slightly open, her pen still in his hand.

“That’s not…” he managed out finally, but she was too far away to hear, “what I meant.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ No _ , he wouldn’t let this stop him, when they reached Avonlea  _ first  _ he would apologize for his insensitivity, then second, he would offer his help to save Ka’Kwet and the others, and finally… he would tell her why he really came, and hopefully she would be understanding.

***

Gilbert ended up beating them back to Avonlea, after all, a horse was much faster than a cart. When he passed them he’d considered slowing down and trying to talk to Anne again but decided against it when he saw that she was leaning against Matthew’s shoulder, most likely exhausted. 

Anne watched Gilbert as he flew past them, she already felt guilty for snapping at him, he’d just been trying to help and she’d gone and lost control of her temper… yet again. But she couldn’t stop thinking…  _ why had he come so far? _ He wasn’t nearly as close with the Natives as her,  _ why had he put so much effort into travelling so last minute? _

_ Her letter.  _

Anne felt her stomach drop as the idea came, of  _ course  _ it had to be about her note she’d left. It made her feel even worse about yelling at him,  _ what if he changed his mind? Went back to Winifred because she snapped at him?  _ Tears began to fill her eyes and she felt as though she would be sick, every time they took one step toward each other, she messed it up and they fell two steps back.  _ Tragical romance and all?  _ She scoffed silently as Gilbert’s words forced their way into her mind, she was  _ tired  _ of it being seen. 

***

When they finally reached Green Gables and Anne immediately flew into Marilla’s awaiting arms, it had been a long, exhausting journey and all she wanted was some peace, peace of heart and of mind. They stood there for a moment, embracing each other before Marilla pulled away, touching her cheek lightly, “I suppose things didn’t go as you wished?” Anne shook her head, Ka’Kwet was still trapped in that  _ prison,  _ and Anne felt terribly for leaving her parents in their time of need.

“I’m sure things will work out in the end,” Marilla paused, scanning the area around them, “I take it Gilbert didn’t find you?” 

Anne’s jaw dropped in surprise and she took a few steps back, a fluttery feeling filling her stomach, “You  _ knew  _ Gilbert was going to come?”

Marilla frowned, “Why of course, he came here looking for you and when I explained where you’d gone he had insisted on going to help you!” Marilla crossed her arms, taking in Anne’s confused expression, “I thought you would be happy to see him? He certainly seemed to want to see you.”

“Oh Marilla I think I’ve ruined everything!” Anne cried out suddenly, falling to her knees, Marilla made a noise of surprise at her dramatic gesture.

“Dear child, get up, what has put such a notion in your head?” Anne looked up at her, tears in her eyes and suddenly Marilla was taken back to the very first day they’d met. She’d been much smaller then, but her knowledge and wit had only grown. She was so glad they’d kept her, a world without Anne now seemed to be no world at all.

“I  _ yelled  _ at him Marilla,” Anne said seriously, “he came to help and I  _ snapped  _ at him because I was upset, how could he ever love someone who gets angry with him for doing something right?”

“Well now,” Marilla had the beginnings of a smile on her face, “if your passions haven't turned him away throughout all these years I’m sure they haven’t now.”

“What do you mean  _ all these years?”  _ Anne said, slowly getting back up to her feet, dusting off her dress.

“Why wasn’t it  _ you _ who hit him over the head with a slate the very first day you met him?” Marilla chided, now smiling openly.

“Well, yes,” Anne started, “but that’s only because-”

“And wasn’t it you who just  _ had  _ to write to him about the fictitious gold in Avonlea?” Marilla was teasing now and Anne was red in the face.

“Yes that is true, but Marilla, he’s courting Winifred now, planning to  _ marry, _ and she seems like a wonderful woman who would give him everything he’s ever wanted, who am I to take that away from him?”

“Anne Shirley Cuthert” Marilla put her hands on Anne’s shoulders, forcing her to face her, “wealth and power are important yes, but they do  _ not _ equate to love, love is something that one cannot buy, it is something grown. And in my errors, I’ve learned that it is something you  _ simply  _ cannot let go. Gilbert hasn’t let you go despite  _ many  _ hardships, you mustn't let go either.”

“Oh Marilla, it sounds ever so romantical when you put it like that,” Anne breathed out and Marillla let go of her shoulders, “there’s no use in imagining what Gilbert wants.” she said firmly, “I just have to march to his house and ask him.” She turned and began to walk away but stopped as she saw a familiar outline walking up the very same path she had been about to take.

“Come Matthew,” Marilla called from behind her, and the two went quickly into the house, leaving Anne alone with the approaching figure.

Gilbert took a deep breath as he walked up to the Cuthbert residence, he’d gone home to leave his horse but had come immediately after he’d been done, he was finished with being unclear, he needed everything to be out in the open. 

“Anne!” he called out as soon as he saw her, speeding up his pace in fear that she would turn and run inside, but to his surprise she walked quickly toward him.

“Gilbert, I need to apologize,” she said immediately, taking a shaky breath while staring longingly into his eyes.

“No,” he shook his head, “I’m the one who needs to apologize, I was insensitive about Ka’Kwet and her family, I’m very sorry, I  _ want  _ to help in any way possible.”

“You were only trying to do what’s  _ right,”  _ she challenged and he was brought back to a time when they’d had tea after he’d snapped at her for her words after his father’s death, “I shouldn’t have let my temper get the better of me, it has a habit of getting out of control,” she paused then bit her lip with a small smile, “especially around you.”

“Yes,” he touched his cheek where he remembered her slate hitting all those years ago, “I’ve taken  _ notice  _ of that.” 

Anne inhaled sharply and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, “Gilbert, I have to tell you something.” She looked determined but he didn’t miss the way her hands shook at her sides. 

“I believe you already did,” he said, pulling her letter out of his pocket, it was now wrinkled and worn down because of how much he’d touched it.

Anne stared at the letter for a long moment before slowly beginning to speak, “Gilbert, everything I said in that note is true,” Gilbert’s heart began to beat faster as he took a step closer to her, “but,” he faltered but she moved closer to him, hesitantly taking one of his hands in her own, “I cannot offer you everything that Winifred can,” in all his passion he’d forgotten about her, “She is beautiful, and smart and just… _perfect. _And well, I’m just Anne.” She shrugged, dropping his hand and crossing her arms over her chest, averting her gaze to the ground.

“ _ Anne _ ,” his voice was soft, he spoke her name as if it was the most beautiful word in the world. Anne glanced back up at him, he was staring at her as he had during the dance practice, except…  _ more.  _ “You are  _ everything  _ Anne.” he whispered, as if it was a secret that was finally being shared, “Don’t you understand? You have never been  _ just Anne  _ to me.” He saw as tears sprang to her eyes and moved forward without hesitation, taking her into his arms, “there has never been anyone else for me but you, no one in this world could ever  _ think  _ to compare. I love you Anne, I’ve loved you ever since you broke your slate over my head.”

She pulled away, suddenly laughing even though tears still fell from her eyes, “ _ You love me _ ?” her voice was shaky, but she sounded happier than he remembered her ever sounding.

“Why, of course,” he smiled, taking in every bit of her face, relishing in her joy, “Winifred is lovely, yes, but she’s not  _ you.” _

“It seems obvious to say now, but I love you too Gilbert Blythe, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner,” she paused staring up into his eyes, everything around them seemed to have gone quiet.

“I was okay with waiting,” he professed softly, then nodded to himself before shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small pouch. Anne frowned, she had no idea what it was or what it had to do with anything at the moment but she stayed silent, for she feared if she began to talk she would never be able to stop. “Anne Shirley Cuthbert,” he began, fiddling with the pouch until it opened, Anne was confused but suddenly all became clear as he lowered himself onto one knee pulling out a beautiful golden ring with a small green stone, “would you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Anne’s eyes widened and she backed away a few steps, everything was moving  _ much  _ too fast, “No!” She exclaimed without thinking, her heart was beating faster than ever before, her mind moving a million miles a second.

“No?” she watched as Gilbert’s shoulders fell along with his smile.

“No, I mean,  _ yes _ but  _ no _ , I mean how- I simply just- I can’t  _ marry  _ you Gilbert,” her thoughts were so jumbled she could hardly get her words out, “I’m  _ sixteen _ , I’m hardly ready for  _ marriage.”  _ She let out a nervous laugh, but her gaze softened as Gilbert rose from his knee, the ring still held out to her. “We still have entire  _ lives _ to live,  _ dreams _ to be accomplished.” She reached out and closed his fist over the ring, “Someday.” She whispered, her blue eyes meeting with his brown ones, “ _ I promise _ , someday I’ll marry you Gilbert Blythe.”

He smiled, laughing almost in relief, “I suppose it  _ was  _ a little rash of me to propose wasn’t it?”

“Just a little?” she teased, watching his hands as he put the ring back into the pouch and into his pocket, though, she didn’t miss the fact that green went awfully well with red,  _ maybe it was always meant to be. _

He laughed, shaking his head, “oh!” he exclaimed pulling out her pen, “I guess it’s time I finally returned this isn’t it?” 

She took it from his hand and smiled softly, “with this pen I swear,” she said, glancing up at him as gazed down at her, “to use it faithfully to achieve my dreams, as well as yours” she paused, “and  _ someday,  _ to write our future together.” Gilbert smiled at her promise, it was just so Anne _ ,  _ perfectly, wonderfully and all the other ly’s he could think of,  _ Anne. _

“Shall it be as tragical as you’ve dreamed?” he remembered his words from outside the churchhouse, it seemed like so long ago yet just as if it were yesterday.

“Heavens no,” she breathed out, “I’ve decided that I would much rather have a  _ fantastical  _ romance than a tragical one.” 

“Fantastical,” he repeated with a nod, “I like the sound of that.”

“And we’ll have forever to figure it out,” Anne added and he looked at her,  _ really  _ looked at her. It seemed to be a brighter world now that he knew that she would be in it with him, the possibilities were endless and even though they would never really know where the future would take them, he knew he would be stronger and  _ better  _ with Anne by his side.

“Forever to _ live _ it,” he said, taking one of her hands in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

She blushed, a small smile on her face, “forever and a day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats the end!! i hope you enjoyed and lmk what you though!! thank you for reading!! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! part 2 will be up soon!! i wish something like this happened in the episode but *sigh* slow burn i guess. love you all thanks for reading!!


End file.
